Failure: Locked
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: A little self improving work I made, no real reason or relation. Kamijou Touma has failed to protect Magic God Othinus, and is currently, missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I'm seriously concerned about my style of writing. It's starting to lower in quality, and I can feel my Othinus started to get OOC. Such things can be corrected with a simple line saying "Spending time with Kamijou Touma as a normal human brough her closer to human than before", but her characteristic of that quiet, level headed girl is what draws me to write her. As such...I'm trying to improve myself with this. This didn't have much to do with my line of OTP next, as it starts back on Sargasso, perhaps in the storm in chap 2 of The smile of a single girl.**

**Also, trying to set an angst mood. Don't know if I would actually write this to the end, as it is experimental and self improving, but we'll see.**

**If you are interested, leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

* * *

"Hold it there!"

Kamijou and Othinus turned their head to the source of the voice.

What they got was a dozen flashlights shining at them.

From the storm, a small unit of Academy City Special team revealed themself.

Assault rifles are pointed at the injured blonde girl in a witch outfit.

However...

A normal highschool boy shielded her from those gun barrels.

"Interesting..."-A voiced called out.

Both Kamijou and Othinus widen their eyes.

A figure came into their view.

"Aiwass?"-Was Othinus question.

"Correct. So, what are you doing, Imagine Breaker boy?"-The being that is Aiwass asked.

"Protecting her."-Was Kamijou's only response.

"Well, it's rare for me to ever make such a grand appearance. You should enjoy it."

"Othinus, stay back."

"..."

Aiwass was a super natural being. A touch from Imagine Breaker could cause serious damage. Yet said being didn't mind standing just a few feet in front of the boy. And it's not like it's confident the soldiers has it's back.

"Are you really willing to fight me?"

"I would fight anything to keep her safe."

"Too bad then."

"!"

Kamijou tenses up and prepare for the hit that should come. His instinct kick in, ready to take in the moment and his right hand would swung at the next instant.

Yet...

Soon as he reads an attack, he turned back in shock.

Aiwass wasn't aiming for Kamijou.

Instead, it aimed for the Magic God behind him.

He turned back just in time to see an attack knocked her out and send her into his arms.

Catching her in a quick motion, Kamijou didn't have actual time to do anything.

The next attack came.

...

* * *

Othinus woke up in a daze.

Her vision was blurry and she didn't have any strength. A heavy weight seems to capture her limbs.

She seems to be walking.

No, she was being drag.

A few armored men was dragging her along, with a figure at front.

In her blurry view, she recognize that it was Aiwass.

It was started to clear out.

They were in a hallway. The sides are cell blocks.

'Prison?'-Othinus thought.

The design seems high-tech, so she guessed it was in Academy City.

Giving herself a quick look, she noticed she is bound with spiritual chain that limits her power, and if connected to a wall, her movement.

She didn't have much power to begin with anyway, in this state.

"You're awake."-Aiwass noticed.

"..."

"Stand up and walk if you are. Dragging your legs is not good for beauty."

"..."

"..."

"... Where are we?"-Othinus finally asked something, her voice weak.

"Not many building can contain you, Magic God Othinus. There's only one that can keep you in and keep the world from knowing you're still alive."

"...Windowless building."

"Good. You seems to be waking up nicely."

"...Why am I still alive?"

"Because you are still of use."

_"I see."_-Othinus lower her head.

So she was here for one of Silver Star's plan. It's ironic that she used that #2 in the same way. Squeeze out every drop of power.

But if she's here...

**_Where's him?_**

"Good question."-Aiwass stopped.

"...?"

Turning to the side, she can see an empty cell. Guess it's where she'll be staying for what's left of her life.

True enough, the cell door opens and Othinus is thrown inside.

Compare to the other cell, which was mostly used for esper abilities, this cell seems to have magic defenses, as well as an old dungeon design to match it.

The end of the chains connecting to Othinus's binding connect and sealed itself into reinforced hooks on the wall.

And then, the cell door close, with Aiwass standing there, smuggling slightly.

It was rather dark, with only a dim light showing their faces.

Stumbling to get up, Othinus grabbed the bars, the two being staring into eachother.

"What's wrong? You need something?"-Aiwass smug grew slightly larger.

_"Where is he?"_-Othinus asked with slight venom in her voice.

"He? You mean...Imagine Breaker right?"

_'Is he safe? Is he still alive? Does he know I'm still alive?!'-_Othinus's thoughts raced.

If the boy knew...he would recklessly charge in.

That would only means death. And she can't accept that. She can't let her effort in bringing the boy back go to waste like that.

...

...

...

...

But her assumption are based on that Kamijou is outside and safe.

...

"You didn't noticed?"-Aiwass turned her gaze to the corner of the cell.

"..."

It dropped Othinus's heartbeat.

She was, in all honesty, afraid.

She was afraid to turn back. She was afraid to follow that gaze.

Seeing Othinus's expression just increased the smile on Aiwass's face.

The Magic God slowly forced herself to turn back.

...

...

...

It silenced her more than anything she had lived through.

She has seen him in worse states, but this one she can't wave her hand and let him be safe again.

In the corner, the bloodied form of Kamijou Touma laid against the wall.

Cuts and scratches everywhere, a broken right hand now bound completely in a steel shackle that covered every which part of his hand. His left shoulder seem to have gunshot wound, there was blood leaking from his mouth and from a large gash on his torso, his legs completely dipped in a pool of blood. Shackle and chains were also there, keeping him from moving too far. It looked like he didn't receive any medical attention, and has been thrown in just like she was.

"..."

"I could have put him in the freezer like #2, but Aleister thought you could use a cellmate."-Aiwass commented.

That snapped Othinus out.

Forget about pride of being a Magic God, she gasped and stumbly rushed toward the boy, the chain clanking against the ground.

The only thing she could do is hope he is still alive and that she can perform a healing spell.

'He's still breathing, but weak. I have to do it now!'-Othinus quickly tries to perform a healing spell, but with the restraint on her power, and Imagine Breaker needed to be avoided, it was too demanding for her own form. She repeatedly tries it again and again, but the magic last only a second before it is negated. It's like inching forward with a giant weight dragging you back.

Tears openly fell from the caged goddess.

"It's quite sad and rare to see a god now drown in despair, isn't it?"

Othinus whipped her head to Aiwass direction, her eyes were giving off more hate then ever.

"Oh, my."-Aiwass just smiled-"Don't mind me. I'll be leaving. I'll just say that Aleister doesn't really mind if you are out there or in here. If you managed to escape, no one will go after you. Assuming you can escape. Though I doubt you would leave _him _behind."-With that, Aiwass waved its hand and left, the armoured guards following. The only sound indicates they left was the sound of a door slamming shut.

It was true.

Kamijou was here, heavily injured and receive no medical treatment because Othinus would never leave him in that state. She would have to stay. And the question of how to get out was still there. The best lock to the cage. The lock placed on the heart.

Othinus can only cursed herself while crying human tears. She could have do things differently. She could reject his help from the begining, could fight instead of leaving it to him, could have at least warned him, do something! Even though she knows it might still lead to the same result, it was still better than what she did. Nothing.

And with that despair hitting her as she see Kamijou breathe out blood, Othinus can only hug him.

"Touma...Touma...I'm sorry! Touma! Wake up! I'm sorry! Just open your eyes!...I'm...sorry... ...I'm so...sorry..."

She cried out loud, her tears trickling down on the wounds, her blonde hair cascading down on his bloodied form.

Her cries turned into whimpering...

It was the only sound echoed through the dark hallway.

* * *

**There you go! Please leave a review! I would try to continue, but this, like I said, it's just self improving. The page just decided to crash right before I upload this, so...*sigh* let's see when I can upload this for you all to view...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right! Giving this an update, as I tried my best to keep the readers interested (though, the reviews and favs seems to drop recently...that sways me). Either way, I still got a few more ideas I would like to throw out to you guys, but unless you have some ideas for me (that's not plain fanservice) I'll try and make it happen. There's no holiday special as far as I can see, as it's going to be at least Halloween, then Christmas, and...NT 10 would certainly be out by then, and so I would be shifting my work to fit the new novel.**

**This would certainly has a happy end, although it would be short.**

**Beware, illusion shattering ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been three days.

Sargasso has disappeared just as it appeared.

The people were given annoucements that it was now safe, and activities would resume.

However, the truth is devastating.

They failed to find Magic God Othinus, and amist the chaos, Kamijou Touma has not been found.

The best case scenario that Roberto Katze came up with is that a clash has happened between the two.

Given the difference in strength, it was clear that Magic God Othinus would win.

If so...

...

...

...

If so...

_What happened to the boy known as Kamijou Touma?_

They all feared to say it.

Hopes was still there, that the hero of WWIII would pull through, but everyone wasn't very optimistic.

It was truly a bad day.

* * *

Hamazura Shiage walked on the street in District 7. Unlike the others, he wasn't even aware of his "boss" situation.

As he walked along, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry."-The person responded almost passively.

Once he got a clear view of the person, Hamazura grabbed her.

"You...you are...what's your name? I-Index?"

"Uhm."-The silver haired nun nodded.

"You are with the boss right? Why are you walking around like this? Why are you so down?"

"... ... ... ...Touma."

"?"

"Touma didn't come back."

"...? Boss? He is missing?"

Index nodded.

"... ... Tell me."

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was gripping her PDA tightly.

Being the strongest Electromaster of the city, she could hack into almost anything. She did so manytimes when she needed information, but only on a desperate move, as it is dangerous and could bring consequences.

She was searching for news on that spiky haired idiot.

She previously learned that Kamijou Touma is an important part in the plan that Academy City took interest in. So any news regarding him should be there. The question is...

_What kind of news would it be?_

* * *

Accelerator groaned at the constant chaos around Yomikawa's apartment.

"Some sisters are saying that the Saviour is in trouble! Say Misaka Misaka as she tries to wake Accelerator!"-Last Order yanked the albino's arm, dangling from the couch.

"Heh? That fuckin hero? I'm sure he's just got burried so bad he haven't been able to crawl up back on the land of the living yet."-Academy city #1 said, seemingly not interested.

"But! But! Everyone is out looking! We should too! Yelled Misaka Misaka as she tries to help!"

"I'm a goddamn cripple! Can't I just enjoy my nap?! Can't you brat just be quiet so I can think properly?!"

"But!"

"No buts!"

However, Accelerator was thinking of calling someone.

Someone that might know what is going on.

But then, Last Order froze solid and then spoke with a different speech pattern.

"Then, would you listen if I am speaking /escape?"

* * *

Upon receiving information that Kamjou Touma went missing, the Misaka Network quickly came up with possible sightings, theories, pattern of movement and began their search.

Two clones are headed for the the boy's dorm.

10032 and 19090.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori and the Amakusa wasted no time.

"Yes, it is true that Kamijou Touma, the boy who we all are greatly indebted too, is currently missing."-The Supreme Pontiff admitted."-But we would lose our pride, honor, and our human hearts if we can't find and save him! The world may have given his fate, but we will refuse it until we know for certain the truth!"

"Everyone is out looking, Priestess-sama. The Agnese Forces has also joined in looking for other Sargassos."-Itsuwa nodded.

"Then we will look close to Tokyo Bay. High chance the boy would make it that far."

"You heard her, everyone! Search the shoreline and the sea! If you can't look, find information around regarding him! Itsuwa, get in Academy City and find Index. If there's news or people that needs comforting, she takes priority!"-Tatemiya Saiji ordered.

As such, the search for the boy continues.

* * *

...

...

...

In that dimly lit cell room...

...

...

In the dark hallway that has been filled with the cries of a caged goddess...

...

Kamijou Touma laid on the bed, his bloody form still fighting for evey heartbeat.

Othinus has spent the last three day healing Kamijou Touma.

The boy had stopped bleeding out, and his breathing seems calm.

She alone knows about his situation.

Every waking moment, she cared for him. Cried for him.

The thought of losing the boy overwhelms her.

The world didn't know he is fighting for his life.

Othinus didn't know if they are looking for him, but even if they are, most likely they would end in failure.

Even if such a case happens, and they are found...

_Would she be allowed to stay with him?_

She was willing to end her life for the world. For that boy.

If it means he can leave, she would do anything.

For that boy to see tomorrow, the world can hate her. They can use her, kill her.

But only if that boy lives on.

...

...

But a small desire in her heart made it squeeze.

She wanted to stay.

She wanted to desire that life with him. A calm life with a person that can share her pain.

It was her desire to be able to live. To love. To care.

But, to an enemy of the world like Majin Othinus, it held little meaning.

It would be crush.

But that tiny voice of her exposed heart still spoke.

"Wake up already, Touma..."-Othinus gripped his right hand, still in bindings.-"Save me...please save me..."

_...  
_

* * *

_Wake up._

...

...

...

In his dream state, Kamijou Touma heard it.

He heard it echo into his heart.

He had failed to protect Magic God Othinus.

He was the reason she was crying.

A person he wanted to protect with his life is crying because of the unfairness of this world. She is suffering from the weight that has been pushed upon her. A weight that he knows well.

'Just...how bad am I? Letting her cry like that...'

His mind flickered in and out.

But, he heard a growl.

_'Get up, the one who purifies God and exorcises the Devil.'_

And he heard a cry.

_'Save me...'_

His mind cleared himself of the darkness.

'Get up, Kamijou Touma.'

Protect the smile and happiness of a single girl.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto flung opens the door to the Judgment 177th branch office.

"O...onee-sama?"

"Misaka-san?"

The Electromaster seems short on breath, most likely due to running.

"Help me."

The group of Judgment members tilted their heads in confusion.

"Help me save a normal highschool boy that is dying out in the hands of Academy City."

* * *

"So, the boss is missing after he stopped the attack on Tokyo Bay..."-Hamazura considered his options.

He was a level 0. A plain guy that only has his fist and his desire to protect.

But that was enough.

Enough for him to act.

"Stay here. I'll ask my friends. We'll find him at all cost."-He stood up and opened the door.

...To see a person was about to knock it.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto looked at the normal guy, not knowing what to think of.

Uiharu has been hacking deeper into Academy City's network, so she thought she would go to Kamijou's dorm room and look for Index.

But it seems like she wasn't the only one looking.

"Eh? Ah?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just looking for a friend of mine."-Hamazura quickly passed her.

"..."-Mikoto took a deep breath.-"You are looking for him, too?"

"Eh?"-It was now Hamazura's turn to be surprised.

But soon, more arrived.

"Why is everyone gathering infront of his dorm room? Has he been found?"-Itsuwa asked.

"Tch. That fucking hero..."-Accelerator walked in, his cane clanking at the ground.

"It seems that the Anglican can't stand by without knowing where he is."-Stiyl Magnus stepped out from the elevator.

"I seemed to have gathered some useful information through my clique network."-Shokuhou Misaki stepped into the boy's dorm.

"Tch...we ended up coming ourselves."-Leivinia Birdway came in, with Mark Space following.

"I can't seem to find Kamijou-kun anywhere!"-Lessar jumped in though the window.

"Misaka 10032 and 19090 has come to join in the meeting, says Misaka as she waved her hand and sad that she was late."

"So, Windowless Building huh? I suppose there are few ways to get in."-Thor jumped in from the window.

It went on and on.

But then, Index, the center of attention, lifted her head and spoke.

"There's something I have to tell you all. Since everyone is here, now is better than ever."

* * *

Index then proceeded to tell them about her last meeting with Kamijou Touma in the storm.

She was telling an incredible story.

People's heart dropped as they heard of the Phases and worlds that the boy suffered through, and his "battle" against Magic God Othinus.

She explained it with her heart about the Omega world.

She was in tears.

...

...

...

And she asked.

"Would you forgive him? Would you forgive him if you know he destroyed everyone's happiness?"

Silence hung.

...

...

...

...

One person spoke.

...

...

* * *

"He gave us happiness in the first place."

* * *

In the Windowless Building, Aleister Crowley _grimaced._

Suddenly, a lot of gears in his plans were changing their position.

Mainly, the group known as the Kamijou faction.

They were all coming.

They unified in a way that he could have never calculated.

Now Aleister can see why Othinus was afraid of human actions.

Sometime, even with the odds greatly against them, some would still step forward.

Humans are terrifying because they are _unpredictable._

They would act on a whim. They would act according to their hearts. Even when presented with the perfect plan and logic, some would oppose it.

This time, it was because...

The life of a single highschool boy.

And the weight that he carried.

* * *

And...

And...

And...

Inside that dark cell...

The boy gripped his right hand.

He wasn't going to let everybody down.

Especially...

The crying Magic God before him.

As such...

As such...

He broke the binding in his hand by gripping it til it crushes.

The Majin before him looked up from crying in surprise.

Kamijou smiled weakly, before raising his injured hand toward Othinus's face.

He wiped off her tears.

"I'll protect you."

...

* * *

**And there we go! Second chapter added! I felt that I still handled it rather badly, a lot of things mentioned were short, but considering the amount of characters, it has to be done.**

**I wanted both Kamijou and Othinus to know that the world would still protect them. Even after all those sins. Even against that odds.**

**Next chapter would be really short, as it only feature a few key scene, but I hope it's going to be a heartstring pull.**

**Then! Please review and fav if you are eading this! I want to know how everyone respond to my work!**

**DsCrystalEyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, boosting this one up since I'm in the mood. Been lazing around these couple of days, so something needs to happen. Hoping to make this the final chapter of the alternate line, but maybe it could even reach 4th chapter.**

**Okay, I'm torn between a good end and a bad end. Since it's called a "Failure", maybe I'll make it so.**

**Edit: I made some fixes and added some lines. I still find it horrible though.**

**Going through some early reviews.**

**whwsms: No, I can't spell it. lol. But really, I don't think it derseves to be call as one. It has so many holes, the fighting scenes are boring, there wasn't enough despair. All in all, I still have so much to do.**

**Yoshel20: I was aiming for such effects, but I'm very disapointed at myself. I recalled having writen better bad ends.**

**deathmask83: Me? I am the dark side of his soul. I held a deadly grin and a capability to make you cry in despair.**

**Moving on, disclaimer, then the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI or the likes.**

**Enjoy reading...**

* * *

It only took hope.

"Just work on that wall! Fraulein Kreutune is on her way!"-Thor instructed, cutting an armoured suit apart.

"Who?!"-Misaka Mikoto turned to him, jackhammer in hand.

"Just do it!"

There wasn't a subtle route like last time when Kamijou Touma and Thor tried to break in the Windowless building. This one is an all out assault. That being said, Aleister can't actually depend on Anti-skill, fearing the disturbance would cause chaos. Only armored suits can help him to defend.

The magician knows he's not defending for his life.

He's defending his plans and the gears that move it.

But his hands are tied, and dealing with specialists.

Losses are sure to come.

And it will.

* * *

It only took hope.

"We'll..."

"Get out of here."-Othinus destroyed the bindings.

Those chains only limits her power to an extent. If she overloads them, they'll eventually cracks and crumbles.

But that didn't mean it was easy.

The Magic God has to summoned her entire strength to do so.

But now she has hope. And she had a goal.

To see that spiky haired boy step out smiling.

With that determination, she rip opens the cell.

Her partner's eye glinted with the same light.

Kamijou Touma stood up.

He skipped the fact that he needed rest, or that he'll be facing the faces of hell.

He had already jumped into hell.

Now he just have to drag the girl out of hell with him.

* * *

It only took hope.

"We're making progress! Keep it up!"

"Easier said than done!"-Stiyl and Kanzaki stood back to back, Innocentius crashing the armored suits while Kanzaki's wires slices them. While they are indeed holding, the suits seems to be endless. And unlike them, they aren't humans.

But who said being human was a bad thing?

"Switch!"-Thor tapped Mikoto's shoulder.

With that, they flawlessly switch place.

An electric storm surges through the line of suits.

"Good! You seems to be of great use."-Leivinia Birdway walked by the #3, sending Telesma explosions all over the area.

"Great use?!"-Mikoto ran after her.

"Oh look, and unlike that idiot, you actually followed."

"?! Followed?!"-Mikoto choked-"What am I, your servant?!"

"Since you followed, yes."-With a flick of her wand, Leivinia turned it to a sword and uses wind magic to clear out her way.

"That's it! I'm taking you down, you brat! ! ! !"-Mikoto charged up, using electromagnetism to clear her own way.

And so, a contest begins.

"Aren't those two a bit too energetic?!"-Lessar pointed.

"Who cares!"-Accelerator throwed an entire road into the wave of suits.-"Where's that fucking girl anyway! That bastard better hurry up or I'll kick everything I see into dust!"

* * *

Hamazura finally found Fraulein, and proceeded to bring her to the battle ground.

But he hit a roadblock.

An Anti-Skill roadblock.

Good shooter and fighter maybe, but Hamazura can't pass an entire roadblock.

"Coming through~"-Academy City #5 literally walked through the blockade, every Anti Skill member still hold their own thing as if she wasn't even there.-"Hamazura...Shiage-san?"

"Just on time. Thank you."-The level 0 sighed.

"It isn't here."-Fraulein voiced.

"Got it, got it. Just a few more steps."

* * *

Othinus ripped the building apart from the inside.

Anything that moves, she made sure to turn it to dust.

The Magic God was enraged.

And no mortal should ever enrage a god.

From the side, Kamijou looked in awe.

He had been at the receiving end of that for half a god's life time.

But, now is not the time for antics.

"Done."-Othinus merely cued, and they walked ahead once more.

Completely unaware of the efforts outside, they made their way to one of the walls.

"...You think you can destroy this?"-Kamijou asked.

"Of cour-"-Her sentence was cut off, as they both turned back to their enemy.

"Well, a bold attempt indeed"-Aiwass stated with a small grin.

* * *

"Misaka 10032 and all available sisters have finished gearing up, report Misaka as she heads in."

An explosive Railgun shot, and no, not from Mikoto, shot out to the mass of powered suits.

"Misaka has not used this since Endymion, but she still enjoys it, said Misaka with a small grin."-The large prototype Railgun canon prepare its next shot.

"More sisters are moving in to aid you, 10032, reports Misaka 10039."

"All other sister! Please aid us by helping Accelerator calculate even further! Misaka Misaka pleaded as she watches Accelerator from afar!"-Last Order sends her message out.

"Understood. All available Misaka clones are directing calculation ability to Accelerator, report Misaka 16745."

"We'll get our Saviour back, Misaka 10032 muttered."

* * *

Aiwass turns out to be a perfect match to Kamijou and Othinus, at least in their current state. If the Magic God were to be in tip-top condition, it would doubt it's survival. But weakened, the being can hold its own against Othinus's attack. But any attack sent out only met that right hand of the Imagine Breaker boy. So it's a tie score for the moment.

"Very good. Unlike your first fight, you seem to be holding your own while standing in the middle of a fight of gods."-Aiwass commented.

"I'm not."-Kamijou stated plainly.

"Hm?"

"I'm not holding my own. All I'm doing? Swing my fist around aimlessly."

"..."

"But, even if all I'm doing is swing my fist around, maybe, _maybe _it will hit where it should!"

"I have grew awfully tired of your stunts, Imagine Breaker."

"Maybe so."

"But-"

But it made a simple mistake.

"You underestimated us, Aiwass."-Othinus smiled as she held Kamijou's right hand.

A shock knocked Aiwass down to the ground. A burning sensation covered its "skin".

It...

It...

...

...

...It felt painful.

Both Kamijou and Othinus didn't even move.

'This...this pain...that sound just now...'

...

...

Was the sound of glass breaking.

The sound of Imagine Breaker.

"...What..."

"Have you forgotten, Aiwass?"

"...How..."

"Unlike me...a normal, idiotic highschool boy, Othinus is a Magic God! She knows how to use that thing!"-Kamijou stepped forward.

Aiwass stood up even though it's being eaten alive by Imagine Breaker's negating range.

"Payback."-Othinus sends explosion after explosion at the being, all the while coming closer to use brute strength on it.

Every blow the Majin sent, Aiwass received with no protection.

But it was still laughing.

"Tch!"-Othinus threw it against the wall before turning to Kamijou.

No words were exchanged.

Grabbing the highschool boy, Magic God Othinus flung him towards the being pinned on the wall.

Kamijou clenched his fist, and ready for his punch.

"UUWWWWOOOOHHHHH! ! ! !"

* * *

It shook the building.

* * *

Aleister Crowley stopped defending. At this rate, the damage is beyond repair, and the armored suits aren't getting him anywhere, even in numbers. Counting Mugino Shizuri and Beetle 5 Kakine jumping in, it's already 5 level 5 going against him. He observed Aiwass's defeat, and confirmed that he failed to keep Magic God Othinus and Imagine Breaker boy Kamijou Touma inside. Other attempts would only result in lost of more resources.

"These two...are troublesome indeed."-Aleister frowned.

Now, he can only think of how to cover this up and made repairs to the battlefield around Windowless Building.

In basic, Aleister had lost.

"Here! Here Frau! Not there! No, NOT THERE! NOOOOO! ! ! !"-Hamazura leads the girl around, trying to get the girl to break the Windowless Building's wall.

It took 10 minutes and a hell of vector controlled faint attacks from Accelerator later that the girl did her job. Unitentionally.

The wall crumbles.

Everyone rushed in.

"Index! Wait up! Index! ! !"-The nun for once, ran so fast she leaves everyone behind. She was running so fast because she was the only one who felt it.

It took everyone a few more minutes to catch up.

"Damn! Where did that idiotic nun go?!"-Mikoto followed. She never thought Index could run that fast.

Then...

...

...

A roar shook the entire building.

A dragon's roar.

When they followed it there, the place look completely demolished. Index was standing a bit away from the "entrance". She was praying.

Then they saw it.

There...Over where Index was facing.

There...

There...

...

...

...

**_Was the form of a highschool boy crying while beating the ground with his right hand._**

* * *

Just before Kamijou's fist struck it, Aiwass responded.

A force knocked his wind out and sends him flying back, tumbling and opening up his injuries again.

The boy's right hand might have defended him somewhat, but it was still too powerful. It's like Othinus and Aiwass are playing tennis with him being the ball.

While it might sound hilarious, it was devastating to the boy.

It was Othinus's fury coming after that shook the building.

Even so, Aiwass was still there.

It already lost, but it was still there.

"I'll break everything that makes you and rebuilt it into gum!"-Othinus spat out.

"Heheh...My bad then. I've already lost...but I'll take you two with me."

"You think you can beat me?"

"..."

"..."

"I would like to see Aleister finish his work, but..."

A huge amount of power bursted out.

A raging storm of mana contained by the Windowless Buiding's wall.

Normally, Othinus would be uninterested. She could triple that storm.

...

But she was horrified.

"He can't survive this! If Aiwass goes for a suicidal attack, I can't defend him!"

Any magical defense won't work.

Othinus could survive simply because she is as she is. A god. Even when demoted to a fairy.

But she can't bless the boy so that he survives.

When Aiwass goes off, everything but Othinus would be destroyed completely.

Othinus quickly thinks of a way to stop Aiwass from self-destruct.

Even Kamijou's right hand would take too long.

She can't stop the process.

"Goodbye."-Aiwass smiled thinly.

Othinus quickly crouched down and hugged Kamijou, setting all of her defenses that she could do.

She poured all of her capability into it.

She wasn't going to let Kamijou die.

'The world has already rejected me.'

"Please! Please survive! Touma! Please...be alive..."-Othinus let her tear fell into the unconscious boy.

It rang into Kamijou's heart.

...

...

...

...

...

'But please! Don't reject him!'

...

* * *

Kamijou opened his eyes.

It was dark.

The place is filled with debris.

It was the aftermath.

Then, like his head finally took in the information and situation, Kamijou sprang up.

"...Othinus?! W...where are you? Othinus?! Othinus?!"

"...I'm sorry."-A voice sounded from slightly above.

In his blurry view, he saw an outline of a young girl.

She had blonde hair, emerald eye, an eyepatch.

"O...thi...nus?"

Then Kamijou's view cleared.

Her witch hat and long cape was gone.

She had a small white aura over her body.

And...

And...

And...

_She has a pair of transparent wings.  
_

"...W...what..."

"I'm...I'm sorry Touma..."

"?..."-Kamijou's heart squeeze.

"I am no longer with you."

She had been a fairy this whole time. Something that could be killed.

This isn't Magic God Othinus.

Her body no longer exist.

She had already died.

She poured her entire existence into saving him, healing him. Everything.

This fairy before Kamijou's eyes...

"You...you are..."

By a small miracle, her mana managed to take a form. Before it runs out of fuel and disappears.

This is a limited time exchange.

An illusion before death catches up.

"I had always desired a normal life, Touma..."

"Othinus..."

"I thought I could start one with you..."

"...Othinus... ... ..."

"Touma..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"..."

"I wish...I wish I'm in that happy world right now..."

"...Othinus..."

"I wish...I can see more..."-Her outline started to fade.

"! ! ! Othinus!"

"But...but...this makes the world happy...right?"-Othinus choked.

"How could it be! Forget the world Othinus! Even if you're the enemy of the world, I would still stand with you!"-Kamijou yelled, tears streaming down his eyes-"WHY?! WHY DOES THE WORLD HAS TO BE CRUEL?! WHY CAN'T THAT PARADISE COME TO US?!"-He yelled louder, his voice echoing through the darkness.

"It...really is cruel..."

"Don't disappear! Othinus! DON'T DISAPPEAR! I want to protect! I WANT TO PROTECT THIS ILLUSION!"

"Touma..."

Kamijou stumbly got up and raised his right hand in slight despair, but soon retracted it knowing he'll make the fairy before him disappear.

Othinus wanted to say "I love you", but it would then scar Kamijou for life.

"I'm a god. One day...one day...I'll make it back. Even if I'm in the depths of hell, or a birdcage on heaven..."-Othinus lifted herself up a bit.

"Don't disappear! Don't leave me!"-This time Kamijou raised his left hand, but he still failed to reach the fairy. He desperately reaches for her.

"Kamijou Touma. I have a question for you."-Othinus raises her hand gracefully, like an angel, trying to connect with the highschool boy aswell.

"..."

_"What do you think of fairies?"_

...

...

...

...

...

The boy trembling lips moved.

...

...

...

"Thank you."-Othinus smiled briefly.

Kamijou lowered his head and closed his eyes.

And when he opens them again...

...

...

The illusion ends.

"..."

Silence covers the dark ruins.

"..."

It's all over.

"..."

Kamijou spotted Index running in.

"..."

But...

"..."

But why?

"...Othinus..."-Kamijou curled up into a fetal position.

It was the trigger.

He broke out roaring.

It wasn't a human's roar.

It was a dragon's roar.

* * *

Aleister widen his eyes in slight shock.

* * *

When the others arrived, they can only saw the boy pointlessly beating the ground.

After Index finished praying, she approached Kamijou and hugged him tightly.

"Prayer will reach it's destination. People shall thus be save."-Index said to the boy.

"No..."

"...?"

"She...she wouldn't want it..."

"But...you want it, right Touma?"

"I...I have been selfish enough..."

"There's no reason not to, Touma..."

Hearing that, Kamijou broke into tears again.

"Of course there is! Of course there is! Besides me, no one benefits from bringing her back! It was even her own wish! What can I do?! Can I really trample on the dead again!? How...how could I! Between me and the world, the world would always win!"

"Shh..."-Index hugged him tighter.-"Just cry Touma. Just cry."

"What should I do! What should I do now that she had show me the truth?! I can't pretend, I can't atone, I can't do anything! And to top it off! I LOST HER!"

"..."

Then, Index sang.

She sang a low tune. It wasn't a happy song, it wasn't a tragic song.

It was a lullaby.

That song...

That comforting song...

The songs that calm gods...the song that mixed with the tears of a normal highschool boy...

Marks the end of this incident.

* * *

**There you go! I really thought I did very bad on this, but regardless. Maybe I'll edit them when I can.  
**

**4AM in the morning. Terrifying.**

**Right, leave me a review and fav, and I'll see to ideas and more.**

**DsCrystalEyes.**

* * *

"This promise to hurt, Aleister."-Tsuchimikado adjusted his sunglasses before turning away.


	4. Extra: Made men

**Here we go...I hit a small writer's block back at Apartment Mayhem, and so on, so on...I just felt I wanted to do this story some more justice, or maybe, a good enough ending. This is expected to be a really short extra, very short infact, and to keep my soul alive.**

**That being said...I don't think I missed a review worth replying...so...**

**Let's begin!**

**Failure: Locked.**

**Made men.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Academy City.

The everyday regular student quickly look for a place to sit it out or find a store to buy an umbrella.

"Really...Today's such a bad day. The weather forecast stated it would be sunny the entire day..."-Saten Ruiko sighed.

"There's really nothing we can do. Shirai-san said she was going out to find Misaka-san, but she hasn't returned yet."-Uiharu Kazari takes a spoon-full of strawberry icecream.

The two are sitting inside of a family restaurant, with a window view outside.

A rainy, even stormy night like this...

"Well, I just hope it clears up soon...I don't thin-!?"-Uiharu choked.

"? Uiharu? Are you okay? Did you get a brainfreeze or something?"

The Judment member slowly raised her index finger and pointed outside to the raining street through the window.

Saten followed that finger and saw...

An albino.

His statue were small, thin, and he seems crippled, with a cane needed just to walk.

You could say he was...exotic.

Either way, he was looking right at them. It was to far to know for sure, but it was the general direction.

Both Saten and Uiharu didn't know how to respond. Saten was completely missing the needed information while Uiharu got some rather bad ones.

Then...

He stepped forward.

"!"

He slowly got inside the restaurant.

The pair of middle school girl followed his form as he walked towards them.

...

...

...

And...

...

He passed them.

"Get up, hero."-Accelerator sighed.-"It's stupid to be cleaning up after you."

"..."-A normal highschool boy sitting on a table next to the pair looked up.

Apparently he was having lunch.

"They're waiting."

"...I...I see."-Kamijou Touma stood up.

"Then get going."

"..."-Kamijou proceeded to walked pass the albino boy.

Then he stopped midway.

"Accelerator."-He called.

"What do you want, hero?"

"This could be the last time we meet, so I'm sorry that I failed your expectation. I'm no longer a hero."

"..."

"..."

"Just go. Find your peace."

"Will I really find it? Would this be peace?"

"I'm sure you will make the right decision at the right time."

That was all.

The spiky haired highschool boy continued his footsteps.

The image of the boy's back as he leaves the restaurant and down the rainy road gives off the feeling of a person traveling down a path of no return.

"Is that...Kamijou-kun?"-Saten recalled the name.

* * *

It wouldn't have been wrong for Kamijou to say it was for revenge.

He sometimes disgusted himself that he felt that need for blood.

Othinus points out he was a hero for his actions.

But...if he was after revenge...would he be a hero?

There was no way to bring back the happiness that was once there.

If you has to say it, Kamijou Touma is becoming a fallen hero.

A clear example was Fiama of the Right.

Even after the man started WW3, used Index, killing innocent lives and push them into the darkness of war, the boy let him live. For him to see how wide the world really is.

But...

This time...

Kamijou didn't have a real solid reason.

He just wanted revenge.

All for the life of a girl that he cared for.

As such, he didn't rely on anyone's help for this. If it goes down to personal matters, he can't let others be involved.

He made his way...

...

...

To Windowless Building.

* * *

Index looked at the boy's form from afar as he slowly walked towards them.

Even though Kamijou outright stated he would go alone, some still stood there.

They all had said their goodbyes before.

They had thought of stopping him.

But all understand this feeling.

All human have this feeling.

"Touma."-Index faces the highschool boy.

"Index...I..."

"..."

"..."

"Touma...find yourself."

That line struck Kamijou's heart.

From the first...he lost his memories. He followed his heart and became a hero.

But he lost his way and got stuck in the same darkness that he had saved so many people out of.

Nothing good comes from this.

Some may rejoice at the fact that a villian would face justice today, and his grand schemes will be stopped.

Yet to a normal highschool boy...that makes him a villian just as much.

So why is he setting foot here?

Shouldn't he remain being a hero?

"Touma, you might think it's not enough, but it's more than enough for Index."-The nun embraced him.-"Don't lose yourself Touma. I can't stop you, but please...bring back my Touma!"

...

...

Kamijou couldn't tell.

Was it the rain?

Or...

...

Was it his tears?

What had he become?

"Yeah. I'll...I'll definitely bring him back!"-Kamijou said.

With that, Index let go.

Today, Kamijou would whether be made villian...

...or he would be made men.

"Idiot."-Misaka Mikoto stopped him.

"...Misaka."

"I...I really don't understand you, don't I?"

"Why would you ask me?"-Kamijou stepped pass her.

Mikoto made no attempt at stopping him.

She doesn't have the rights to.

"Boss."-Hamazura Shiage called. Apparently he had just arrived.

"...Hamazura?"

"Boss, I know we had this conversation before...but...we're waiting for you boss!"

"...Thank you. I'll try my best to...no, I will return!"

"...But what comes after that?"

"..."-It silenced Kamijou.

"Like I said. We're waiting for you."

"...You're right. We've had this conversation before."-Kamijou smiled thinly.

"Right. Now you take care boss!"

Kamijou inhaled deeply.

There would be no more interuption.

No one had anything left to say.

They, including Kamijou himself, can only hoped the boy would find the hero that is lost.

With that...

With that...

...

...

Kamijou Touma right arm exploded.

...

Everyone but Index painfully looked away.

But compared, Index has the most pained expression.

You could say that Kamijou Touma made a deal with the devil.

With the dragon and the power within.

From that point, chaos proceeded.

* * *

Aleister Crowley felt the tremor.

It was truly his bad luck that the boy had to come knocking the day his plans comes to frution.

Perhaps Laura Stuart might have noticed it, but she can't do anything just yet. However, a confrontation with Imagine Breaker _and _Invisible Thing sounds bad.

Really bad.

Errors started showing on the screen, indicating the beast coming through the building defenses and wreacking havoc.

And...before you know it...

The wall collapsed.

Aleister turned his head to look at the figure.

He saw a heavy distorted form of a boy.

There seems to be invisible dragon wings on his back, with only blood giving it's outline.

And the dragon's head had been shown to Aleister quite a few times now.

Coming out from the boy's arm, it roared at the man inside the tube.

Kamijou's entire form is covered in somesort of static. An unknown horror without a proper form. The Invisible Thing. It soon covered the entire wide room.

"I see you gained some control, Kamijou Touma. To be having both the Dragon King and Invisible Thing coming out to help you."

"..."-The boy gave no response. However, he seems clearly awake, unlike all of his previous times.

"I wonder...how well do you know yourself?"-The being that is Aleister appeared before Kamijou. With a position that cannot be bound by the universe number, Aleister can exist in many places at once.

Let the fight begins.

* * *

It was fair to say Kamijou couldn't hold himself very well at the face of a being like Aleister. But at least, he could hold himself. Barely.

But "barely" had been the way Kamijou survived all this time. He bet it all and "barely" made it out alive with some stupid plan that alters from the situation at hand.

He wasn't sure how long it has been, but it was a very long time for a fight.

It was a battle filled with blood, sweat, emotion and determination.

And, during that time, a boy finally clears his mind and figure out what he would do.

But it was only from one side.

And...as high as Aleister is...he still get impatient.

"I have grown tired of dealing with the changes you make to my plan, Kamijou Touma. Let it ends here."

With that said, some sort of insane pressure was pushed down to Kamijou's body. It crushes the Dragon King and Invisible Thing down, forcing them back. The pressure keeps rising up.

If it was a normal human, they would be crush then explode inside out.

But somehow, even then, the Imagine Breaker, namely the boy's right hand, grows back. It was slowly losing the fight, but it gives the boy more time.

Right now, Kamijou Touma is once again, no more than a normal highschool boy. The only thing keeping him from being completely crush is Imagine Breaker, and it won't hold forever.

...

Kamijou tries to stand up, but the pressure keeps on.

He pulled his entire body strength to get to his feet.

He raised his right hand.

Yet Aleister just knocked him down.

...

...

That's it.

...

...

...

He couldn't get up.

His skull are being crush from every direction.

His vision is fading into darkness...

...

...

...

* * *

Yet...

...

...From the darkness, a voice called out, like a whisper covered in a breath.

_"Don't give up!"_

* * *

Kamijou's eyes went wide open.

"I...I heard Othinus..."

It was for sure.

Even if he is blacking out from the pressure, he was sure of that gentle voice.

The voice that whispered into his ears through the Phases.

...

'I heard Othinus for sure!'

Even with that insane pressure, he looked up to see Aleister's face.

...

...

Even Aleister heard it.

'Where was it coming from? A ghost? A recording? The remain of her spiritual mana? No...it's not any of it...where was it from?! Inside my head? Impossible! How...'

"GYAAAAHHHUURAGHHH! ! ! ! !"-The boy's scream from under him stopped him mid thought.

A flash of white covered the entire room.

And when it's clear, Kamijou felt like he can breathe again. That pressure attack was way gone, and so is the other-dimension Aleister.

All that remains is a highschool boy and a shocked being inside the tube of liquid.

"...That...was Imagine Breaker?"-Both Kamijou and Aleister voiced at the same time.

Then, tables turn.

It took a simple action from Kamijou.

He simply charged forward and clenched his right fist.

The shocked expression on Aleister's face didn't show any sign of fading.

Even as that fist struck the tube and break it.

One might ask how Kamijou was able to do it, but he did.

And then...

...

...

_The fist connected to the face of the greatest magician in history._

* * *

Kamijou grabbed the being by the collar of his gown and pulled him out of the tube.

Every fist he threw, Aleister took it with no attempt at protecting himself.

He had failed in his plans.

With that...he no longer cared.

'Just let that boy beat me to death is fine...'

_"Don't joke with me."_-Kamijou said as if understanding what the being is trying to do.

"...What?"

"I still need you. No. The world still needs you."

Aleister is completely confused. What is the boy talking about?

"You came here for revenge..."

"Yes...I came for revenge."

"Then why did you..."

"But then I cleared my head."

"..."

"What would I do next? After overthrowing the General Superintendent and send Academy city and the Science side into chaos, what would I do next?"

"..."-It silenced Aleister.

"I would really be a villian. And I don't want that. So, most of all! Don't think of dying out on me! You've got a lot to make up to!"

"..."

"You might have built a grand scheme that's way over my human brain, but there are still results that you can't ignore. Academy City. The world. Even though you failed doesn't mean it's all lost. You still have that side effect. You've still got a city and a world to protect! So don't go out on me!"

"...The world will never understand."

"What?"

"The world would never understand!"-Aleister shouted.-"We only live in a small garden forged by who knows! And just as we are created, we can be erased!"

"Then protect it!"

"I'm trying to do so in the first place!"

"But not like this! Show yourself to the world, don't manipulate other people! If you do it right, I'm sure you'll succeed!"

"There's no other way!"

"There's always a way!"-Kamijou threw a punch.-"Are you fine with letting them live in your garden instead of someone else?!"

"..."-It was enough to stop the argument.

"I know somewhat about those. But think of what you are trying to protect. Are you really protecting them?! Tell me! Or has people's blood been shed, chaos and havoc wages?! Is it really is the right way?!"

"..."

"It's not! So, get back on that General Superintendent's chair and do something!"

"..."

"The happiness that you seek...was already there with you this whole time! If you refuses to believe it, then TAKE THIS ILLUSION BREAKING PUNCH!"

A dull noise rang out.

* * *

The rain stopped.

Just as it suddenly came, it goes away. The sunlight reflected on the puddles of water on the ground.

It gave people hope.

Index, Misaka, Hamazura and Accelerator waited there.

Soon, people gathered.

Shokuhou Misaki.

Kumokawa Seria.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Last Order.

Misaka 10032, 19090.

...

...

...

They all heard the sound of rubble.

Index stood up and got infront of everyone.

She was dangerously close to the darkness of the Windowless Building.

Yet she was unfazed.

"Get back, Index, it could be..."

"It's Touma. it's definitely would be Touma."

"I'm saying..."

Then ,a human form suddenly collapsed from above into view.

"PAIN! ! ! ITEE! ! FUKOU DA! ! !"-Kamijou Touma wailed out.

"Touma?!"-Index sputtered.

"...Ah? Index? Argh...are you okay? You aren't hurt right?"

"Forget me! What about you yourself!"

"I...I'm f-OWWW! Okay, maybe I'm not fine..."-Kamijou sniffed.

Hamazura and Tsuchimikado easily lend the hero a hand.

With that, Kamijou weakly raised his right hand before being drag by the two blonde guys.

Everyone cheered. Even Accelerator smiled as he clapped his hand ever so lightly.

"Okay, ladies! We have here a lottery to see who's get to visit Kami-yan first! Please apply here!"

"TSUCHIMIKADO!"

"Sorry, Kami-yan! It's for the world!"

As Kamijou was being dragged away, Index followed and asked.

"Ne, Touma, did you find anything in there?"

"...Yeah."

"What is it?"

"...Myself."-Kamijou smiled.

* * *

Aleister woke up.

"..."

He failed his plan.

"..."

He was defeated.

"..."

His goal would never again be in reach.

So...

So...

So...

"What can I do to make this world a little better?"

* * *

Kamijou woke up.

It was midnight.

Index was sleeping on a chair next to his hospital bed.

It was a normal scene for him.

"It's over...huh?"

Yet something small catches his eyes.

A small box, preferably for rings or jewel sat on the table.

Kamijou grabbed it with his right hand.

There was a note on it.

It was dark, but Kamijou read it as:

_Othinus's eye._

Her missing eye? So it...

Kamijou gulped. This isn't going to turn into a horror movie now right?

Who sent this anyway?

'Let's...not use my right hand.'

Kamijou opened the box.

Inside seems to be a crystal-like emerald that matches that of Othinus eye. He wasn't sure if it is the real deal, but magic makes everything look good. An eye is no exception.

Infact, now that he look at it, it looks really like Index's eyes. With the two being of the same emerald green eyes, he guess the only difference is the look in their eyes are different.

Either way, he stared into it.

...

...

...

He would swore a he felt someone weight was leaning on him, and a familiar aroma filled the scene.

He felt a hand caressing his cheek and held on to the small box.

...

...

...

Kamijou didn't say anything.

Words aren't needed.

But he did mouthed a name.

That was all.

...

...

Index stirred from her sleep.

Seems like she was going to wake up. Considering her sleeping pose isn't the best, it was understandable.

And true enough, she got up.

"...Touma?"

With that, the feeling Kamijou get disappear.

Kamijou didn't answer her.

"What's wrong Touma? Are you okay?"

At that, Kamijou lifted his head.

"Index...do me a favor."

"?"

"Keep this with you at all times."

"Mn? Why are you giving it to me?"

"I don't know...but I think you'll take better care of it than I ever could."

"Touma! That's funny! I thought you said I can't take care of anything!"

"...Maybe you're right."

"Toumaaaaa!"

"I know, just joking. Here."-Kamijou handed Index the small box.

"I'll cherish this."-Index said with a small smile.-"Whoa!~ It's beautiful!~"

"..."

"Touma?"

"..."-The boy was looking at the nightsky outside.

"..."

"..."

"...Touma..."

With that, the two only gazes at the sky as night goes on.

The incident finally ends.

* * *

**There we go! The ending was kinda rushed, so I'm really think it got a bit out of hand there.**

**The whole point of this basically came from me wanting that cinematic "Don't give up" line from ghosts of the fallen. I didn't expect this is so long, but it worked out.**

**That being said, who do you think gave Kamijou Othinus's eye? Answer in your review please!**

**There would be no continuation. As if I need to said that.**

**I'll wait until NT10 and see what I can write there.**

**Either way! Fav and review please! I'll be very grateful if you do!**

**So I rest my hands here.**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


End file.
